Titans South
by AL Smith
Summary: WonderWoman finds a young girl and sends her to the teen Titans. This new girl and some recriuts must battle it out to be a titan. The characters a my own but I don't own the teen Titans...I'm so sad now...
1. Rela

I own nothing

I am sad now

* * *

CRASH! WonderWoman flew through a window as she fought Hellhound. She rolled and he grinned happily. He ran forward arm outstreached and a young girl ran infront of him and covered her. Hellhound froze then growled, "Rela what are you doing here?!" Rela summoned a lage fire hound a said, "Stopping you!" She pointed at him and said, "Attack!" The hound launched itself at Hellhound and she helped WonderWoman up. "Are you ok Miss?" WonrWoman only nodded and Rela led her to an alley. "You can escape from here, you better hurry he's waking." WonderWoman looked down the darkened alley before saying, "What about you?" Rela shrugged and replied, "I'll get beat again I guess..." She trailed off as Hellhound burst through a door and bared his teeth. "Rela you really need to pratice if you want to fool me." He rushed forward and knocked both women off their feet. Rela grasped her arm as it snapped on impact and winced. She grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the floor. He bit her and she screamed in pain. WonderWoman knock him out and dragged her with her to the street. Rela was grasped by WonderWoman roughly and they took off. They flew for a while before WonderWoman landed and gasped in pain. Rela grasped her hand gently and closed her eyes. "You have two broken ribs, collarbone, leg, and arm." A faint light covered them and Rela gasped. WonderWoman stood and saw Rela spit out some blood. "What happened?" Rela's eyes were closed and she replied, "I can do a special spell. It transfers someones injuies to themselfs." Rela closed her eyes in pain Then whispered, "Why help me?" WonderWoman noticed she seemed to drift off into a quiet sleep and lifted her up gently. WonderWoman flew silently through the city and found her car. She loaded Rela in and slipped into the front seatand drove to the transportation cicle to get to the station.


	2. Titans

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Rela's eyes opened and she looked around groggly. Her eyes blurrily looked at a low level buring lamp and winced. Her ribs felt like they had been beaten to a fine dust. Her eyes agusted to the light level and the door opened to the room she was in. She moved slightly and Wonderwoman walked in. Rela sat up slightly and WonderWoman walked over. "How are you feeling?" Rela could only shrug as she sat in the bed. WonderWoman smiled at her then gave her a bowl. "Here you'll need to keep up your strength." Rela looked into the bowl and saw it had some broth in it. Rela smiled greatfully before begining to eat. "Where are your parents?" asked WonderWoman. Rela's eyes darkened then she replied, "Dad killed mom and keeps me more like a slave more than any thing else. Dad of course is HellHound. I have his powers but can't really control them that well." WonderWoman looked at her sadly then brightened. "I know of a teenage group of superheros that take in kid like you."

"Really!?"

"Yup the name is the Teen Titans."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rela had barely entered town when a monster came out. It was actually a rather large boy. He had long hair and a girl was saying to him, "Mammoth hurry it up!" The boy rolled his eyes and noticed Rela. "Hey guys look its a girl." Rela moved back as both of them moved forward. Suddenly green energy wrapped around them and a girl threw them to the side. The girl landed near her and Rela noticed the girl was a green lantern. "Hi ya I'm Sarah. You?"

"Rela." The girl smiled before aiming at them and punching them back with her energy. Sarah had long brown hair, bright green eyes, and the green lantern symbol on her chest. "You have powers?"

"Yeah." Rela created several hounds and they snarled in Mammoth's and the girl's direction. Sarah whistled but turned and went for Mammoth, while Rela went of the girl. While they battled it out a girl with flaming red hair came out of nowhere and sat there staring. Rela was thrown back but she used the wall as a lift off point and came bounding back. The wall burst open and the Teen Titanstood facing the fight. Mammoth punched Sarah back and the girl slammed Rela down. The red haired girl jumped off the leade she was sitting on and ran at superspeed at both villians and distracted them while the girls got back into the right mind. Sarah stood and next to her Rela stood. Rela summoned two hounds and they went after the pink haired girl, Jinx, and Mammoth. While the hounds distraced them they snuck up behind them and attacked at the same time. The red haired girl smiled and said, "Hey their Teen Titans. I belive my brother said something about me coming. I'm Katherine Melissa 'Kari' West. Or Kari." Rela's eyes lite up and she said, "Excuse me your the Teen Titans?"

"Yes."

"I'm Rela-."

"Hellhound. We know WonderWoman told us. So you want to be a Titan?"

"Yeah." Sarah stepped forward and said "Hey I wanna be a Titan too." Sarah pouted earning a laugh from Beastboy. The team made introductions and then they were off to Titans Tower.

I AM DONE!! Yeah!! Chapter over. please reveiw because I won't write if I don't have them...

If you want to use Rela Hellhound, Sarah Jordon the green Lantern, Katherine Melissa 'Kari' West kid flash 4 then you have to ask and mention me.


End file.
